Canary Wharf: How Jones Survived the Fall
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: "High heels struck the ground with a pleasant click as Lisa Hallet rushed down 4 flights of stairs, round 2 corners and into the research department. Swiping her card against the scanner she was granted entrance and welcomed by head of research. "Ahh Lisa, wonderful to see you, what can I do?" "Ianto Jones? Is he about?"" Set During Canary Wharf. Ianto & Tw3's side. crappy summary


Slightly AU, just go with it, mostly canon in terms of story lines, I just add a few characters in certain events. Enjoy.

OoOoOoOO

High heels struck the ground with a pleasant click as Lisa Hallet rushed down 4 flights of stairs, round 2 corners and into the research department. Glass modern doors were the only things separating her from her goal, which she was determined to reach. Swiping her card against the scanner she was granted entrance ad welcomed by head of research.

"Ahh Lisa, wonderful to see you, what can I do?"

"Ianto Jones? Is he about?"

"Check his office, or the Sphere room, he and Dr Raj have been studying it,"

"Thank you sir,"

"How many times have I told you dear, call me Ian, or Doctor Ian Fletcher, or just Fletcher, I don't care my dear, just not Sir,"

Lisa smiled and nodded then headed left down a adjoined hall where upon Ianto worked.

Low and behold Ianto was there, sat at his desk typing furiously as to complete his work and be out at 5. That was until he saw Lisa.

"Lisa!"

"Hey Babe,"

"What are you doing here? You're not in research,"

"I have news for you,"

"Shoot,"

"Word came from Hartman, the Doctor is here!"

"The- The Doctor?"

"Yes,"

"Public enemy Number one!?"

"Yes! And she wants you, Raj and Smith in the sphere room, you guys are to explain it all!"

"This is crazy!"

"I know, but babe, get down there! See you after!"

"I love you, thank you,"

"Love you too, go, go..."

Ianto kissed his girlfriend's cheek then ran out of the room, he grabbed Samuel (Mickey) by the arm and dragged him to the sphere room. As they arrived Raj was cleaning a work surface.

He looked up at their arrival.

"You heard?"

Ianto nodded.

"Okay boys, this is it, Ianto I want you up front, attempt more readings, Sam on the computer, get our latest test results up."

The three men got to work until the Doctor arrived. They had him talk, then he left to go back upstairs with Hartman. The trio all sat down with a huff and started laughing.

Raj picked up his Sudoku book and grinned at Ianto.

"Go get on with your work Jones, I hear you have a big report in for Tomorrow?"

"Yes sir,"

"Call me Raj, you Muppet,"

Ianto smiled then ran back to his office smiling. Fletcher ran up to him and grasped his shoulders.

"Jones! How was it? We heard the doctor was there, what did he say?"

"I, I don't really know... its all a bit of a blur..."

He stopped and looked Fletcher straight in the eye.

"He is as amazing as the stories say,"

Everyone around the room laughed and clapped then after awhile went back to work. Ianto carried on writing his report for Hartman about the last Ghost shift and the results from it.

If the 24 year old was honest with himself, he didn't like this. He had worked out long ago what was going to happen if there was too many of these shifts, he was sure to express these opinions to Hartman in his report.

_~So in my professional opinion, and as a working part of Torchwood one, I would ensure the discontinuation of the host Shift program for the longer it is exposed the more likely it will be for the gap in reality to crack. Stop the shifts, for the sake of the British _empire

He signed off the report, proof read it then printed it. He put it in a case then headed to the main research room.

"Report done Jones?"

Fletcher asked without even looking up.

"Yes Fletch, taking it to Hartman now,"

"Good luck,"

"Thank you,"

He headed upstairs, using his level 7 clearance to get to the top floor and outside her office. He knocked Twice just as the words came over to comms.

_Ghost shift in 5 minutes._

Hartman waved him in.

"Miss Hartman, I have the Ghost shirt report here,"

The Doctor walked up to him and snatched it from Ianto's hands. He flicked to the last page and read the conclusion.

"See Hartman! Just stop! Your researchers even say this should be discontinued,"

He thrust the papaer in her hands then turned to Ianto.

"Name?"

"Ianto Jones Sir,"

"Age?"

"24 sir."

"Why are you with Torchwood Ianto Jones, you're so young,"

"Broken family sir, nowhere else would take me with my history,"

"Ianto Jones, I hope you understand what could happen,"

"Just doing my job sir,"

"You're dismissed Jones,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Oh and Thank you for the report,"

Ianto nodded then left the room. He exhaled as the door shut and he walked down the hall heard the shouts of the Doctor to stop the shift, then Hartman's solemn agreement.

_Ghost shift cancelled. _

He smiled and headed back to the main research room to see Fletcher and maybe grab a cup of coffee. He had been down there all of 10 minutes before Raj came over his comms.

"Ianto?"

"Raj? What's up?"

"Hartman cancelled the Ghost shift?"

"Yeah so...?"

"It's started again..."

"What? I gave her the paper, she agreed!"

"Ianto... oh my angels... Ianto get down here..."

"Raj why?"

"The Sphere..."

"What about it? Raj TALK TO ME!"

"It exists..."

"No..."

"Ianto, seriously... oh G-"

The line went dead and Ianto's head shot up to meet Fletcher's eyes who was across the room. They thought it together and Ianto knew he had to get to that Sphere room. He got the biggest gun he could find ad ran to the door, he reached it but was stopped by a sound that terrified him.

_ALERT! ALERT! SECURITY BREECH! CODE RED! CODE RED! SECURITY BREECH!_

Ianto turned around to face the room.

"LISA!"

He pulled on the door as hard as he could but it was locked, no going through there.

"Fletch! Let me out!"

"I can't, it's an automated system, I don't know what brought it on!"

Hartman's voice cracked over the comms, silencing the whole room.

"It's cybermen! Coming in to all research teams, it's the cybermen!"

_Ghost shift commencing_

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

All around them the Ghosts appeared, but they weren't ghosts anymore, they were metal men.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

It was locked, no way out. No way in. They were dead. The next 2 hours were all a blur to Ianto, he killed as many as he could with the gun but even then there was still 20 at least. It was massacre. Ianto raced to Fletcher and grasped him.

"What do we do? Ian! Lisa is out there! People are dying!"

"I don't know Ianto, we have no weapons! Get down!"

They wriggled down and sat under a desk.

"Play dead,"

"What?"

"Just lay down, play fucking dead Ianto, I am your boss, this is the only way."

So they did, for hours they listened to the sounds of death. Ianto closed his eyes and waited, hoped... Hoped that Mickey was okay, Mickey had told him months back that he was under cover, Ianto was impressed that Torchwood had been breached, he didn't really care for the business.

3 hours after the first invasion Mickey's voice cracked in his ear,

"Ianto, Daleks, Be safe, Raj down."

His eyes filled with tears, the connection went. In the distance Ianto heard the sounds of death and daleks.

"Exterminate Torchwood. Exterminate. Exterminate Cyber-Beings."

The doors to research blew open breaking the desks to which Ianto and Fletcher were under. A deep cut formed down Ianto's face bleeding out. Fletcher Gasped and tried to stem the bleeding without being noticed. It worked for the most part, the cyber men left and fought with the daleks out the door and upstairs. When it was empty, they emerged.

"Fletch, oh... my... Duncan?!"

Ianto ran to the body a few feet ahead of him and cradled the head in his arms,

"Addie? Rex? Carmen? Oh my..."

Ianto started to cry heavily, Fletcher came over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ianto, we need to go upstairs and find the others, Lisa may still be alive,"

"Lisa, we have to go!"

Ianto got up and legged it to the door, Fletch stayed one more second, if only to close Duncan's eyes.

The battle was worse than either could have imagined.

OoOoOoO

Location: Torchwood 3; Cardiff.

Jack was sat at his desk filing, Owen playing video games, Toshiko working on a new program and Suzie just getting back from a pizza run.

"Evening Gang, quiet day,"

"Sure is Suze, whatcha get me?"

"Meat feats like always,"

"Wonderful, meet you in the boardroom. JACK DINNERS HERE!"

"ON MY WAY!"

"Toshiko, you coming?"

"Owen... look,"

She was pointing at her screen with tears filling her eyes.

"Oh shit,"

"What's going on guys?"

"Torchwood one, is down..."

Jack raced to the screen and beckoned Suzie too.

"I told them those fucking Ghost shifts were a bad idea, we have to go help!"

"We will get massacred Jack!"

"We have no choice! We protect our own!"

"We hate them!"

"We hate Hartman! There are innocent people working for T1, people who have nothing to do with the Ghost shifts, we get them out!"

"We will never get there in time, the city will be in gridlock,"

"We have to try, come on!"

So they went, but arrived far too late...

OoOoOoo

Ianto and fletch ran through empty corridors and up stairs, they were desperately trying to find Lisa. As they rounded a corner Two cyber men were talking. They hadn't noticed the two men yet, but would do shortly.

"All Humans on this floor are being converted... delete,"

"Lisa! What have you done to my girlfriend you fucking robots?"

"Delete!"

"NOOOO"

Fletcher jumped in front of Ianto and took the laser in his chest. He fell onto Ianto, who collapsed in shock. Suddenly both Cybermen were shot in the back of their head and who was Ianto's saviour, none other than...

"Mickey!"

"Jones, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Lisa, Shit, oh Fletcher! Fletch wake up!"

He was tapping his friends face, desperately trying to get a result. But of course, nothing happened.

"Please... I need you,"

"Ianto you have to hide, the Doc is gonna fix this but you have to get down, get in that cupboard and stay there please..."

"I can't I have to find Lisa,"

"No choice, I'm sorry man, really I am..."

"No!"

Mickey knocked his close friend out with the but of his gun they dragged him where he would be safe. Then all went to hell.

The Doctor, The void, Rose...

The next thing Ianto knew he was cramped in a storage cupboard.

He was deaf in one ear and the cut on his face was deep enough to sting like he had just be severed in half. Almost drunkenly he swung open the door and walked out, covered in his own bloody and the blood of others. Carmen, Duncan... Fletcher... Oh Fletcher... he wouldn't be here... Lisa... LISA!

Ianto turned a sharp left and bumped into a man in leather. He looked angry and bored.

Ianto pushed away apologising and nearly tripped.

"Hey, Easy, I got you, Jack! We got a live one!"

Another man in a long coat approached him.

"How many is that?"

"13 that we know of,"

"W-Who are you? W-Where is Fletcher?"

"Fletcher?"

"Ian Fletcher? My... friend... And Mickey, Mickey, please tell me he's okay!"

"Mickey who?"

Jack asked steadying the man.

"Mickey Smith, Tall, black, he was here under cover! He was my... friend..."

"Mickey Smith, I know him..."

"I need to find him! Lisa! I need Lisa!"

"Check the list of the survivors, look for Mickey, Lisa ad Fletcher, I will take this one to the hospital tent."

"NO!"

Ianto pushed Jack back and headed in the other direction. He had a hunch he knew where Lisa was, a gut feeling...

"Hey Kid! Owen!"

"What?"

"He's done a runner!"

"So go after him!"

Jack ran down the hall and came to a junction. He had lost him... shit.

Ianto was in fact finding Lisa half converted but so, so alive.

He dragged her out, and the rest, as they say... is history...

OoOoOoOo

Hope you liked that :) PLEASE REVEIW!


End file.
